Easter Sacrifice
by kawaru-chan
Summary: HAPPY EASTER! ONESHOT Just a short RyouXBakura fic.The whole he doesn't love me, I should just die lark.Yeah,THAT type.Original concept,no? sarcasm RxB


A/N: I'm still not dead!! Sorry about that but yeah....I've decided to post this..hopefully it will be a one-shot.....heh. This fic was inspired by my deputy principal because of what he said about Easter. T'is another ryouxbakura fic too but it's..I don't know...strange.. yeah anyways... I'm sorry about not updating new punishment but I'm on a writer's block for that fic..hopefully insomniac inspiration will come again!!  
  
Disclaimer: Lessee here...YuGiOh's owned by me...the yugioh that's owned by me would have lemons every second episode and Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik would be the main people. Everyone else, except if some people ask me not to, will be killed. So..do I really own yugioh?.. uh-nuh!  
  
Oh and one last thing...no hold on...it was nothing..  
  
Pronunciation:  
  
You say Ryou's name as: Ree-oh You say Amane's name as: Ah-mah-nay  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Ryou Bakura, a sixteen year-old boy, with long, white hair, large, brown eyes and alabaster skin, walked through the front door. He was looking around for his yami.  
  
"Bakura!!"  
  
Ryou's PoV  
  
I decided to look around seeing as Bakura wouldn't answer me, even if he were home. I walked into every room of the house except for the kitchen but he wasn't home. I decided to check the kitchen, in case he was in, there getting some food. It was empty. I felt a little sad because he wasn't there to keep me company even though he always ignores me anyway. Tears were coming to my eyes and a let them leave their tracks down my cheeks as no one could see anyway. I set my school bag down on the stool, when I saw a note.  
  
Normal PoV  
  
Ryou picked up the note and read it. More tears came flooding down his face before he dropped the note and slid down to the floor, sobbing.  
  
Hikari,  
  
I've decided to return to Egypt. I don't know if I'm coming back and this might be the last you'll hear of me. I'm sure you'll have a better life without me as I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it. Don't worry about me as Malik and Marik helped me with the plane tickets and everything.  
  
I did care about you, Hikari, even if you couldn't tell. When you find this note, I'll be far away, so take care Hikari.  
  
Bakura  
  
Unbeknownst to Ryou, Bakura was actually closer than he realized.  
  
Bakura PoV  
  
Why am I doing this? This won't help me at all. I just made Ryou's life worse! His father is never home and he has no more relatives to rely on. He never had any close friends, which was thanks to me. So what would this achieve? Ra-damnit! What am I doing!?  
  
Normal PoV  
  
Ryou had cried himself to sleep and it was now the next morning.  
  
Ryou woke up to a stiff neck and the bright sun shining in his face. He went upstairs and decided to have a hot shower before getting ready for school. He sighed before closing the door behind him and set off for school. 'I might as well continue with my so-called life.'  
  
A week had passed and Ryou had set off for school, like he had every other school day. When Ryou entered his classroom, most of the class was already seated and the bell had just rung. "Take your seat Bakura-kun," the teacher said. Fifteen minutes into the lesson, the Deputy Principal came into the class.  
  
"I just came in here to remind you about the Easter Holidays. For most of the class, Easter is just about chocolate eggs."  
  
"You're telling me!" Jonouchi said. The class snickered.  
  
"But there is more to Easter then that, and this isn't coming from a religious background. Easter is a time for sacrifice. A sacrifice to make others happy. So spend sometime with your family and help out a little bit. The Easter Holidays is also another time to catch up on you're school work....."  
  
Ryou tuned him out after he heard about catching up on work. He was already up-to-date and didn't need any reminders, but the words he had heard kept going around his head.  
  
Ryou PoV  
  
'A sacrifice to make others happy.' I just want Bakura to be happy, and he's probably happy because he doesn't have me as a burden any longer. I'm still a burden to Father though. I still need him to send over money for food and bills. Maybe it would be easier if I weren't a burden to anyone. 'A sacrifice to make others happy....'  
  
Normal PoV  
  
The school bell rang and teenagers were streaming out of the large building, also known as a school. Most of the students were rushing out in large groups but near the end of the large mass came Ryou. Ryou was walking steadily. 'There's no point in rushing home, no one will be waiting for me there anyway.' He thought. So he continued along, in his own, steady pace.  
  
When Ryou returned home, he went and turned on the stereo and shoved in his Evanescence CD.  
  
Now I will tell you What I've done for you Fifty thousand tears I've cried Screaming Deceiving And bleeding for you And you still won't here me (I'm going under)  
  
Don't want your hand This time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily Defeated by you Just when I Thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
Satisfied with the CD, he started to pull out his extensive holiday homework. Halfway through his math homework, Ryou decided to change CDs. He walked up to the stereo and shoved in Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory. He turned up the volume considerably before returning to his work.  
  
As Ryou paused to think of something to write for his English assignment, a part of a song caught his attention.  
  
I've tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
Ryou PoV  
  
This song makes so much sense right now. What's the point of doing all this homework, if I'm not even going to hand it in. 'In the end..it doesn't even matter..' Nothing matters anymore. I love Bakura more than anything else in the world, yet I don't even know where in the world he is at the moment. It doesn't even matter if I do love him because he would never love me.  
  
Normal PoV  
  
Ryou suddenly stood up and, abandoning his homework, went upstairs and into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, out of habit more than anything, and fumbled through the medicine cabinet. He suddenly pulled out his hand, to reveal a razor blade.  
  
Ryou PoV  
  
'In the end..it doesn't even matter..' It doesn't matter that I love Bakura. He can live his life without me because he has his own body and isn't dependant on me anymore. It's that I can't live without him. He was my life but I wasn't his.  
  
Normal PoV  
  
Ryou seized the razor and cut himself vertically up his arm. It wasn't a very deep cut but it was enough to start blood flowing. Ryou cut himself in the same direction on his arm, but deeper this time. More blood flowed out and he decided to do his left arm in the same way.  
  
Ryou PoV  
  
'A sacrifice to make others happy....' Everyone will be happy that I have left, for I won't be a burden any longer. I'm coming Mother. I'm coming Amane, my little sister. I'm sorry I ended it this way, but I can't continue living a lie. Now I'm seeing black dots. I think I'm going to lose consciousness soon. What's that thumping noise? Before I could fall unconscious, I heard a great CRASH, and after that a, "NO! RYOU!!" and then I knew no more....  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)( ~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
Beep... Beep.... Beep......  
  
Eurgh....what's that annoying sound? How can anyone sleep with that thing on?  
  
Normal PoV  
  
Ryou blinked rapidly, to get rid of his grogginess, to find that he was in a hospital. The white tiled ceiling and white, sterile walls were a give away, without that infernal machine, beeping away. Ryou turned over and nuzzled into someone's chest. Ryou suddenly noticed this, along with the arms that encircled his waist, in a near, possessive grip, preventing him from going anywhere. Ryou looked up from the persons chest to see who it was, and got the shock of his life when he saw a tuft of unruly, long, white hair sticking out. Ryou only knew one other person with that hairstyle and slipped his arms around his chest before nuzzling into Bakura's chest and falling asleep again.  
  
It was a few hours before Ryou woke up again and he awoke to someone nuzzling his hair. Ryou buried his head in Bakura's chest before peering through his long, white bangs to look into Bakura's face. He buried his face back into Bakura's chest and started sobbing. Tears where trailing down Bakura's face too and landing in Ryou's white mane.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura! I'm so sorry!" Ryou sobbed and hugged Bakura tighter, as though he would disappear is he let go.  
  
Bakura started stroking Ryou's back in a comforting manner.  
  
"Shhhh, Ryou, it's ok. Calm down. Everything's fine now."  
  
Ryou's sobs quietened down and turned into hiccups before diminishing. He suddenly felt a finger on his chin, forcing him to look up. Bakura leaned down and they shared their first kiss. It was simple but filled with passion and love. They broke away, both in need of oxygen. Ryou lay his down on Bakura's chest again, his ear near Bakura's heart, listening to the heartbeat slow down as they both caught they're breath.  
  
"How are you here Bakura? I thought you returned to Egypt."  
  
"I never even left the house Ryou. I stayed upstairs, in the attic."  
  
"But what was with the note?"  
  
"I'm not sure about the logic that's behind it, but I wanted to see how you felt about me. When you read the note, I could sense the emotions you felt the strongest. I felt the misery, the solitude and I was heartbroken that I was doing this to you, my hikari and my love. Then I didn't feel anything for a little while and that hurt me a lot too because I thought that what I had said in the note was indeed true. Then I woke up to the music you were blasting downstairs. I heard the upstairs bathroom door lock and then I began to worry. You were in there for over five minutes and I didn't here the shower or bath running. When I went to check on you, the door was locked. I had to smash the door down and that was when I saw you. I got out some bandages and covered up the wounds but they wouldn't stop, so I had to carry you downstairs. I called the ambulance and held you until they had to put you in the ambulance. They let me ride with you and I held your hand the whole way, trying to get through to you via mind-link. When we got to the hospital they took you away and told me to wait in the waiting room. A doctor came up to me half an hour later to tell me that you had lost too much blood and that you needed a blood transfusion. I agreed to take the test to make sure I had the right blood type. They took the blood they needed and I was resting in a bed, when they brought you into this room. As soon as they left you, I moved from my bed over to yours and haven't moved."  
  
Ryou started sobbing again. Bakura looked down onto Ryou in confusion but rubbed his back, comfortingly.  
  
"Oh Bakura! I'm so sorry! I caused so much trouble!" Ryou sobbed out.  
  
Bakura just shushed him and continued to comfort him until the sobs quietened down again.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes, little one?"  
  
"It's been over a week since I saw that note, how did you survive without any food?"  
  
"I was in my transparent form for the whole time, until I broke the bathroom door. When I'm transparent, I don't need to eat or go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you cut you're arm vertically instead of horizontally like anyone else in that situation?  
  
"Oh. I heard somewhere that if you cut your arm vertically, there's less pain but more blood comes out."  
  
"Oh. Ryou? Why did you try to commit suicide?"  
  
"I did it because I thought you didn't love me. You said, in your note that you cared about me, yet it never said anything about loving me. I had nothing to live for once you'd left. I just thought, why not end it all now? There's nothing else to live for, it doesn't even matter." Bakura captured Ryou's lips in a passionate kiss before breaking apart a moment later.  
  
"I love you, Ryou."  
  
"I love you too Bakura."  
  
"Now, rest, little one. You will be able to get out in a week."  
  
"Hai Bakura." And with that he buried his head in his love's chest once more and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Bakura fell asleep with his head resting on Ryou's head, his grip around Ryou, still as possessive as ever.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well how was that? I don't own Linkin Park or Evanescence but I do own they're CDs!! This was my first one-shot and this wasn't planned at all, so I'm not sure it all makes sense. When my Deputy Principal said "A sacrifice to make others happy.." I thought of suicide too. This is where the fic stemmed from. Um... Flames will be used to see if I can burn down the writer's block for 'new punishments.'  
  
R&R! Read and run people, although I wouldn't mind some feedback. Until next time I suppose.  
  
Don't forget, you can IM me on MSN at semigothchick@hotmail.com. You could email me, but I can't guarantee a quick reply.  
  
Ja matte ne! 


End file.
